


Joyful blood

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drunken Confessions, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Friendship/Love, Healers, Horny Teenagers, Light Angst, Medieval Medicine, Multi, Norse Bro Feels, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sexual Tension, stupid pranks, terrifying mothers who take no shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: Set back when Floki, Ragnar, Torstein and Rollo are still teenagers (around 17-18) so they aren't exactly the big buff bastards we know and love yet. They're still a little green around the edges.  A stupid prank brings them to the attention of Beitris.She finds Floki worthy of note shall we say? Yes we shall!Expect lust in all it's glory, jealousy, drunken sex, bickering between friends and a little angst mixed with mythology.I'm rubbish at summaries but I've had this idea chipping at my brain for two weeks so here it begins.





	1. Chapter 1

Beitris shot a dark look at the boys who stood outside the door, inside her home their friend gave a pained howl that caused the two blonde youths to look sheepishly at each other while their taller friend chuckled and jittered.  
"Ragnar! my backside.." their friend Rollo was unable to finish his sentence before there was a hissing noise and then the smell of burnt flesh followed it.   
"He howls like a dying hound." the young archer Torstein muttered.   
The tall boy doubled over unable to contain his amusement any longer, his laughter was contagious. Beitris swallowed her laughter down but had to admit defeat when Rollo's own brother Ragnar joined in.

It had been quite a sight to see Rollo carried by the boys with an arrow still stuck in his backside. He had attempted to pull it free but had only succeeded in somehow driving it deeper and snapping it. Once his temper caught he'd lashed out at his friends over their stupid joke.   
After that he had found himself carried to Huld the healer so she could tend to his injury. Beitris had seen far worse then this and knew her mother would throw in a little pain as a lesson.   
"Enter!" her mothers firm voice had the boys meekly following her command.  
Beitris sniggered at them, all the bravado of earlier was gone now as they shuffled inside.

Huld stood with her hands on her hips, hair long hair was piled on her head making her already impressive height seem more than it was.  
"Ragnar, come." her voice was gentle.  
As Ragnar took a step towards Huld she caught him with a slap on the side of his face. The other two boys darted out of her reach and edged to the door.  
"You stupid, stupid children!" she snarled.  
Ragnar clutched his cheek which was already blooming with the force of the slap.  
"What was that for?" he foolishly asked.  
"To remind you to never shoot anyone in jest. You might have killed him. What is wrong with you? He is your brother." Huld scolded.   
"But..it was Torstein who..and..it was Floki who dared him." Ragnar stammered his explanation pitifully. 

Huld caught him by the ear and pulled him over to his brother Rollo who was watching with a smirk at his brother's predicament.  
"I know your mother Ragnar, I know all of you. I was there when Rollo's big stubborn skull almost killed your mother." Huld twisted Ragnar's ear and pushed him.  
"That woman didn't spend four days bringing him into this world so your friend here could use him as a target and you will tell her that you are sorry." Huld was terrifying when she needed to be.   
"I'm sorry, believe me!" Ragnar truly looked it now.  
"Good. Now you are to give him these for the next two days, your mother will know what to do." She handed him some herbs wrapped in a cloth. Huld's anger seemed to blow hot and cold.  
She was a woman Ragnar wouldn't forget in a hurry.   
"And you!" she turned to where Rollo was sprawled out. "Get up! Walk!"   
Having seen her fury Rollo shakily got to his feet and limped over to Ragnar.  
"Help him home. Do not tarry." she waved her hand dismissively.

Beitris watched them go, the only one who hadn't seemed too worried by any of the chaos had been Floki.   
He'd been cautious enough to stay out of the way of her mother but his dark grey eyes had danced with merriment at the whole thing.  
"Don't be getting ideas." Huld snapped bringing Beitris out of her thoughts.   
"Mother?" Beitris was confused.  
"You couldn't take your eyes off him." Huld began clearing her tools away.  
"Off who?" Beitris decided to play at innocence.  
"Lying does not become you. You are of an age when you will crave what you think they can give. Vilgerd's boy isn't like the others. If you must then I cannot sway you for you will do as you please." Huld shrugged at her daughter.   
Beitris kept her head down, she busied herself in her tasks. She wasn't going to say anything to give weight to Huld's words. 

"How is your arse Rollo?" Torstein felt guilty now at his friends pained walk.  
"How do you think it is? It throbs." replied Rollo.  
They lagged behind Ragnar and Floki.   
"It was a joke!" Floki burst out.  
"See how funny you would find it if an arrow was stuck in your arse Floki." Rollo snapped.  
Floki only laughed in his strange high-pitched way and carried on walking.  
"Oh I forget, you would probably like it." Rollo taunted.  
"Enough." Ragnar said quietly.  
Floki stopped and turned to face Rollo, his smirk hinted towards violence.   
"Nothing to say?" Rollo knew he was pushing it but felt it was the only way to pay Floki back.  
"Let's just walk. I want to go home." Torstein had grown weary after a long day and wanted nothing more than to warm his bones with the crofters girl.   
"I have heard you are green still..even Torstein is doing his fair share bedding but not you Floki." Rollo went on.   
"What are you hoping to achieve with this Rollo? Ragnar cut in.  
"I am merely stating what we all know. They say he is untried." Rollo let out a snigger as he spoke.  
"So?" Ragnar knew Floki would hide his embarrassment in front of the others.  
"You always defend him. They'll talk..they already do." Rollo knew his words stung.  
Floki decided that now was not the time to strike but he would bide his time for this. He knew what Rollo was hinting at, he knew all too well the untruths he'd heard about himself.   
"Shut up. Save your strength for facing mother." Ragnar said.  
All this tension from a foolish prank, it hadn't been worth it. He felt bad for both Rollo and Floki. Truth be told he knew that Floki had brought it on himself but Rollo had been harsh with his words before the arrow brought him low.

Beitris handed her mother a bowl of broth while they sat beside the hearth. She hadn't shaken the thoughts of Floki out of her head yet despite trying.  
"He's still there isn't he?" Huld said with a knowing smile.  
"When you said he's different, what did you mean?" Beitris queried.  
"Just that. His father brought him to me when he was a child. Floki hopped and sang to the gods. Happy little boy he was but the gods made him as he is and nothing can change him. Vilgerd just needed to hear that." Huld sipped at her broth.  
"His mother..?" Beitris wondered if she should press on.  
"Passed after birthing him. She paid in blood." Huld seemed deep in her memories now.  
"What do you mean?" Beitris was truly interested to hear more.  
"His mother was visited by a stranger. This stranger..well, this stranger went by the name of Hvedrunger. She cared for him with Vilgerd, he stayed a whole year. We all grew to know him. He was a wild creature, not like anyone else, other worldly." Huld smiled at her daughters wide eyes, she hung on her words.   
"A god?" Beitris gasped.  
"I'm sure of it. All I will say is that the seer told her that Vilgerd would never get her with child. We exhausted what we had, she was fruitless over and over and then...then she wasn't." she raised her eyebrow.   
"Oh!" Beitris was stunned.  
"I cannot ignore what I know to be." Huld drained her bowl and rose from her seat.  
"Does he look like Hvedrunger?" She got to her feet and followed her mother outside.  
"He is carved from the very bones of him." Huld chuckled picturing that mischievous face and the undeniable truth of Floki's blood. 

They stood looking up at the stars for a few moments.   
"You should sleep my daughter." Huld said gently to her child.  
She left Beitris alone with her thoughts. 

Sleep was hard to come by for Beitris. She twisted in her blankets, her dreaming was fevered and filled with frightening scenes.   
Her mind took her to warm summer skies and stolen kisses before taking her down further to the darkness. The ache of wanting more than she could comprehend had her moaning and pulling at her shift.   
He was there.  
Floki.  
She watched as he moved between her spread legs, his lips a breath from hers.   
The heat filled her womb and she woke with a start.   
Her skin was hot to the touch.   
Beitris punched her thigh in frustration.   
She lay in bed waiting for the sun to rise, with daylight there would be work and that would hopefully keep her mind from drifting to thoughts of what she desired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar takes Floki on a voyeuristic adventure and Beitris finds herself in a tangle. Things get a little heated but I think the gods will nudge them along just fine. *wink*

Days passed in a blur or activity for Beitris. Try as she might she found she was unable to stop her thoughts turning back to that tall unusual boy. Her thoughts about him turned darker and lustful with each passing day.  
From kissing sweetly under the shade of the trees to ripping at his clothing, her hands scratching his skin, tugging at his hair while their lips crashed together hungrily.  
She considered asking her mother more about Floki but she wouldn't, too much would be made of it.  
He was her secret, her escape from everything. Even if it wasn't real he was a pleasant lull of time for her. Beitris wasn't foolish enough to talk about him to anyone.

For one he was too well known within their community and two he wasn't exactly known to be sensible.  
Wild and strange was how they described him.  
The elders said he wouldn't make much of himself and some of the village boys used to chase him when he was younger. They rarely caught him.  
A whirl of limbs and high pitched laughter would be heard as he tore through the ginnels, hiding and weaving past his tormentors. 

Floki wasn't like anyone else and that is why Beitris found herself daydreaming of him.  
She wondered silly little things that would bring a smirk to her lips while her mother would roll her eyes. Huld was already too aware of her daughters poor attempt at secrecy but she never pried.  
'We've all been young.' she thought as her mind drifted to her own echoes of the past.

 

Ragnar followed the tapping and spied Floki engrossed in his work, it had been a few days since they'd spoke last. He always knew where to find his friend. Floki's father Vilgerd would set him jobs to keep him out of mischief. He was a skilled carpenter and his talents had clearly been passed down to Floki.  
"Ragnar Lothbrok." Floki paused his tapping but didn't turn around.  
It always surprised Ragnar how Floki would know it was him without even stealing a glance.  
"I hope you won't be too long Floki." he sat on the ground and watched Floki work.  
It took the best part of the afternoon till Floki was completely satisfied with his carving and by then Ragnar was dozing, lulled to sleep by the repetitive tapping and chipping noises. 

Floki aimed a kick at Ragnars thigh that had him groaning.  
"Well?" Floki waited to hear what Ragnar wanted.  
"Would you like to see something?" Ragnar teased. He knew Floki would instantly be curious.  
"If it is interesting." Floki's eyes twinkled with excitement.  
"It is." Ragnar got to his feet and grinned.  
"Then I would like to see." Floki scuffed his foot against the ground, dipping his soft shoe in the wood shavings.  
They both slipped away into the trees.

"Take these to the old bones." Huld handed Beitris a pouch. Beitris was wearied but knew better to argue with her mother. She dreaded going to the Seer's dwelling, always half afraid of what he would say. If she was swift she could drop the herbs and be out before he would rise his twisted form up from the soil.  
"Try to be back before nightfall." Huld's tone was firm.  
Beitris nodded then left to make her way to the ancient one. She sniffed the pouch and wrinkled her nose, the sickly scent turned her stomach over.  
She set off quickly.

 

"Have you ever?" Ragnar stopped in his tracks and waited for Floki to reply.  
"Why do you ask?" an uncomfortable heat came to Floki's cheeks. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ragnar enough to depart such information it was just that they both knew Floki hadn't much to say on the matter.  
"Not even when you had Bryher living with you?" Ragnar fondly recalled the small blonde who'd stayed with Floki and his father for a few years.  
"She wasn't like that." was all Floki said, he hadn't thought of the young woman that way, in fact he hadn't really thought of anyone that way.  
Not to say he didn't have urges but when he'd pleasured himself there was no face that stood out too him just faceless bodies that sated his need at the time.  
"So where are we going Ragnar?" Floki stared into his friends ice blue eyes, he was a handsome youth.  
"You'll see." Ragnar said slyly.  
"As you have already said." Floki was eager to know.

 

Beitris took a breath and walked into the seers hut. The stale smell of sweat mingled with freshly turned over soil, she could see him curled to his side with half of his face concealed.  
"My mother sends you these." she muttered while placing them near his feet.  
He stirred and fixed his eye on Beitris. "Child of Huld."  
The way he spoke caused every hair on her arms to prickle.  
"Aye." she nervously shifted eager to leave.  
"What would you have me tell you?" the Seer rasped.  
This was new, he'd barely said a word to her in all the time she'd dropped off herbs before, she grew afraid.  
"I..I..nothing. I would have you say nothing." Beitris stammered.  
"Very well." His claw like hand reached for the pouch of herbs at his feet.  
Without waiting Beitris scrambled to the door and out into the cool air, she burst into a sprint heading straight for the woods. 

Beitris ran till the breath in her lungs burned, allowing herself to fall to the ground and take in great gasps of air. The cool dampness of the moss and leaves against her face was soothing.  
She couldn't explain why she'd ran. Surely it was great honour to have the Seer address her as he had but she couldn't shake off that whatever the gods had in store for her she'd rather not know just yet. 'What good comes from knowing our fate? If it is good then you grow impatient waiting for such things but if it is bad? Well nobody wants to know then do they?' she thought.  
She got to her feet and wiped the dirt off her dress, she knew she had to head back.

 

"Sssh." Ragnar held a finger up to his lips while Floki tried to stifle his laughter. They nestled down in the long grass and watched with interest.  
The couple rolled about a few feet away from them too lost to their passion to notice two sneaky young men spying on them.  
Floki found the way they declared such empty sentiment to each other amusing.  
"Are they always so.." he struggled to find the words.  
"Of course. You say what you must..you know?" Ragnar's eyes glazed with something Floki couldn't read.  
"And you have?" Floki whispered.  
"I will promise them the very moon if it means they open their legs." Ragnar said quietly.  
"Teehee!" Floki's laughter had the couple sitting upright looking panicked.  
"A fox perhaps.." the man wheedled his hand already stroking up her thigh.  
Ragnar pressed his hand over Floki's mouth while swallowing his own laughter down. Once again the couple resumed their lovemaking unaware of their audience and as they both watched they failed to hear the footsteps creeping closer. 

Beitris had noticed the two figures as she walked close to the edge of the forest and upon closer inspection she recognized them to be Floki and Ragnar.  
She knew she should carry on home but she hoped they weren't up to foolishness.  
As shy as she felt she carefully crept up on them to see what was causing them to snigger and cover their mouths.  
Hopefully no one would be taking another arrow to the backside.  
"What are you doing?" she spoke softly but the alarm on their faces and quick reaction stunned her. Before she could utter another word she found herself pulled to the ground with Floki's hand clapped firmly around her mouth.  
"Ssh..ssh." he said into the shell of her ear while Ragnar grabbed at her flailing arms and held her still. It was all done so instinctively, the three of them tangled in a knot so tight that they could feel the way their hearts threatened to burst out their chests.  
"Please do not scream, we mean no harm." Ragnar whispered.  
"You must stay silent." Floki pleaded against the skin of her neck, try as she might she couldn't move an inch as they pressed against her to keep her still. She panicked. 

Beitris bit.  
Floki howled.  
Ragnar knew they had to remain still.  
The couple fled from their spot on the woods.

"You bit me!" Floki hissed.  
"I'm sorry. I was scared you..held my mouth." Beitris burst out sounding fearful.  
"You crept up on us. What are we supposed to do?" Ragnar let her arms go.  
"Not throw me to the ground." she snapped.  
"For that we are sorry but we didn't know it was you." Ragnar said smoothly.  
"You're always so sure of yourself Ragnar Lothbrock." Beitris huffed.  
"That is true." he grinned.  
She couldn't stay angry and found herself smiling back. Floki however groused at his injury.  
"Here let me look." Beitris took his hand and inspected the bite, it had barely broke the skin. She gave him a look that caused a smile to tug at the corners of his lips.  
"You'll live carpenter's boy." she told him.  
"No..he needs you to heal him." Ragnar insisted.  
"But he isn't hurt." Beitris argued back.  
She watched the way Ragnar shot Floki a look, some unspoken request passed between them.  
This isn't the way she'd imagined meeting Floki, at once her mind became flooded with all her nocturnal thoughts and she blushed deeply.  
"Kiss his hand." Ragnar said.  
"He doesn't want..." Beitris started to say but Floki's upturned palm silenced her.  
"Heal him." Ragnar teased.  
She scowled at Ragnar for that remark but without a word she took Floki's hand pressed a soft kiss over his pitiful wound. He tasted of salt.  
"There, was that so hard? Floki! Are you healed?!" Ragnar grabbed his friends hand.  
"Completely." Floki chuckled.  
His laughter ceased when he saw the dark look on Beitris's face, he'd always been skilled at seeing the truth in people and what he saw in her made him feel ashamed.  
"I must go." she muttered and pushed through them both.  
They watched her go in silence.  
"My friend..I believe she would've done more if I'd asked." Ragnar said matter of factly.  
Still reeling from what he saw Floki nodded. "I must speak with her."  
"Ah.." Ragnar clapped him firmly on the shoulder, his friend had strange moods and he knew better than to ask him further.

 

"You're late." Huld looked at her daughters bedraggled appearance and waited for an explanation.  
"Late for what? I must go clean myself." she mumbled.  
"He waits around the back. I told him to leave but he waits still." Huld said with a tut, she stirred at her pot.  
"What now?!" her mood finally darkened after all that had happened.  
"Go. The sooner you talk then the sooner we eat, I do not wish the food to spoil." her mother spoke firmly and so Beitris did as she was told yet again. 

He was crouched behind her mothers log pile, his hair stuck up in all directions and he looked to be muttering to himself.  
"My mother says you are waiting for me?" a waver in her voice alerted him to her nerves.  
"I am sorry." he rubbed the back of his head absent-mindedly as he spoke.  
"Er..I.." she wondered how to word this.  
"For earlier. For what we did..I am sorry." he repeated his apology again.  
He stood up and looked Beitris over, not in a way that made her frightened but more as though he would see her clearly. His hand reached out to her face but hovered ever so slightly from touching her, his eyes bore deeply into his hers and yet she found she couldn't look away.  
"It is fine." her mouth grew dry.  
"Do you think of me often?" the bold way he asked made her jitter.  
She thought about lying to him. A wiser girl would have laughed and called him a fool. Beitris found herself saying "Most of the time."  
His smile was gentle, his eyes seemed softer in the dark.  
Floki brought her hand up to his lips and kissed the back of her knuckles. A gesture that made her laugh but there was no mockery there.  
He slipped away before words ruined it. 

"About time." her mother ladled the broth into the bowl and tore off a chunk of bread.  
"I've eaten. I'll leave you to your thoughts." she placed the food before Beitris and busied herself with sewing.  
For once Beitris was grateful for the silence, she gathered her thoughts while her food grew cold. 

Later when she lay wrapped in her blankets her mind refused to settle and once again sleep was hard to come by. Her dreams left her aching cruelly, turning their encounters into things she daren't say.  
She craved the taste of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real the idea of tangling in the wild with Floki and Ragnar is pretty decent. Ooh..


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that it's taken so long to update but real life has been just been piling it on. Beitris finally gets an opportunity to make a move, Floki is Floki <3!, Huld is stressed about something and now who's this old crone who appears out of the blue?   
> Featuring rampant hormonal dry-humping and storms. Next chapter will be full on smutty.

That brush of his lips on the back on her knuckles kept Beitris smiling through her mothers foul moods and sharp tongue.   
The past few days Huld had been ill tempered and restless, she would work herself to exhaustion much to Beitris's annoyance. It was always best to keep on her mothers good side and so she kept up with the frantic work load.   
Boredom was setting in for Beitris, although her thoughts kept her smiling the ache in her body from endless chores was wearing her thin.

"You should rest." she brought Huld a cup of warm sweet ale. Her mothers pinched expression softened and she placed her skinning knife down.   
Various dried herbs, a rabbit and root vegetables lay on the table, Beitris bade her mother to sit and drink while she set about finishing off their food.  
"There's quite a lot here." Beitris pointed out.  
"Aye, I will ration carefully but there is no harm in having a little extra for one evening." Huld smiled and drained her cup.  
She felt strangely fearful as she watched her daughter work. Huld had always felt in tune with such things and although she wasn't sure of who or what it was she was certain that trouble was looming.  
"Mother?"   
Huld snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her daughters concerned face. She rose to her feet with a sigh.  
"Let me help you with this Beitris." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I should ask her to walk with me." Rollo lazed against the tree trunk and opened one eye. He waited to see if Floki would rise to his bait.  
The carpenters boy made as though he didn't care and continued carving the piece of wood in his hand.   
Ragnar knew where this would go if he didn't speak up.  
"I do not think you brave enough to cross words with her mother Rollo so..." Ragnar was cut off as Rollo spoke over him "Huld would kill me, I know."   
"So you aren't brave enough." Torstein joked.  
"I'm not afraid of some old healer. You will see." Rollo was full of bravado in front of his friends. The thought of truly angering Huld wasn't something he intended to do. The stories he'd heard about her made him wary.  
Floki knew that Rollo would fail, he knew what Beitris desired. The gods had shown him her thoughts.  
He would wait till she came to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huld peered out at the rain. The storm had hit seemingly out of nowhere, the wind causing merry havoc for her livestock. After a quick dash to make sure her goats where safely inside she had turned to see a bolt of lightening hit a tree. The trunk was stripped of its branches, wood shards flew in the air as flames took hold.  
"Thor sends a warning." she said to herself, her heart pounding.   
Beitris watched in awe as the tree burned. The sheer power of the strike had caused the earth to tremor under her feet.   
Her mother barged inside and slammed the door shut. The expression on Hulds face was one of true fear.  
"You should sleep Beitris." she said quietly.   
"I am too excited Mother..." the storm had awoken her. Beitris couldn't quite explain why but she felt joyful. Some part of her had been stirred and she liked it.   
"That is why you should sleep, do not be lured by such energies daughter." Huld warned.  
"I will come to no harm. I just wish to watch what Thor does, he is angry is he not?" Beitris grinned.   
"It is no laughing matter.There will be much to fix when the sun rises." as she spoke a rumble of thunder was heard overhead. 

When morning came there was damage but on a small scale. The havoc of the storm had been all bluster but there was still some repairs to be done.  
Huld tutted as she looked over the cracks.   
"We shall have to mend these before the rain starts." Beitris stated. It would take the best part of a day if they started soon.  
"Then we will need nails and planks." Huld was already tallying up the cost in her head. She decided that it was a urgent enough to pay for rather than patch it up herself.   
"You must go. I will clear things out the way." Huld would take no dallying from Beitris and practically shooed her on her way. She walked to the village with her stomach rumbling from hunger.  
"Stupid storm." she muttered.

Getting the nails had been easy enough, the blacksmith was a straightforward man but the carpenter was going to be a different matter.  
Vilgerd had already spied the young woman who walked cautiously through his work space.   
"What do you want?" his voice made Beitris jump.  
"Wood..planks...my Mother Huld sent me." she peered at the man who stood before her. He was so different to Floki, her mother was right.  
"Why are you staring?" he asked catching her off guard.  
"I'm not." was all she offered in reply.   
"Floki!" he called impatiently.  
They both stood in awkward silence till Floki appeared. He looked at his Father then at Beitris before laughing in his usual way.   
"Take what you need, the cart is free." Vilgerd gripped Floki lightly on his shoulder then took his leave. 

"How many do you need?" Floki asked. Beitris paused a second before clearing her throat, her words seemingly lost.  
"I..we need a good sixteen, maybe twenty...I think twenty would be enough." she croaked. Shame heated her cheeks. Why was she dithering in this way? She'd spent days with her thoughts drifting to the young man before her and her nights in a jumble of lust-filled dreams and now here she was practically stuttering her words.   
"Twenty then." Floki said and set about loading the pulley cart.  
He could feel the weight of her stare on him as he moved the wood, she wasn't usually shy. He thought of when he'd waited that night to repay her for the healing kiss Ragnar orchestrated.   
Floki knew she wanted him and was rarely unsure of what the gods told him.   
They told him that she would strike first but that didn't mean he wouldn't have to do some gentle coaxing. He remembered Ragnar's words "I will promise them the very moon if it means they open their legs."   
He wouldn't make empty promises but he would have her. He was certain of that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Huld had just finished milking one of her goats when a shout made her leap up and knock the bowl with her foot. She cursed in annoyance then paused for a second to check her dagger was sheathed, sure enough another cry for help was heard.   
After last nights storm she hoped whoever it was wouldn't be too badly injured. She'd only just slipped into the trees when the pitiful cry started up once more.  
"Do not be afraid." Huld called out. She could see a figure on the ground and raced towards it.   
Half hidden under a tree lay an old woman. The roots had been ripped from the earth and from what Huld could see had landed almost too perfectly across the old woman's frail looking leg. She grabbed the woman's wrist but her pulse beat weakly. That was not a good sign.  
"Can you hear me? I am Huld." She smoothed the woman's hair off her face. Cruel are the gods, a woman of this age should be surrounded by her family. Huld suddenly wondered if this woman even had any family, maybe she was lost. Sometimes the gods would cloud the minds of the aged and make them think of times long gone and cause confusion.   
"I will get you free." Huld promised her. The old woman's lips moved before she took a breath.   
This wouldn't be easy. "But what in life is?" Huld asked herself. 

 

Floki walked slowly while pulling the cart. Beitris knew she should tell him to hurry but she just wanted this moment to last. He was rarely alone these days and though the walk to her home wasn't exactly far she wished for the pathway to be longer.   
"What is the root of the damage?" Floki spoke. She'd been lost to her thoughts of him as she watched the way he pulled the cart .  
"The storm last night." Beitris replied.  
"There was no storm." Floki said looking puzzled.  
For some reason that unnerved Beitris. The storm had been wild. She knew what she'd seen last night and when Floki could see the damage he'd know she told no lies about it.  
"Well..you will see when you get there."   
This wasn't the way she'd wanted this to go and the way he looked at her was making her insides churn. Beitris felt sick with longing. They were alone and this was a chance.

"Why did you wait for me?" she blurted it out inwardly cursing her forwardness. She truly was her mothers daughter. Floki laughed as though it was a stupid question.  
"You are no fool Beitris. I'm sure you already know why I waited for you."   
Floki stopped for a moment, dropping the handle of the cart as he waited for her next move.   
"I can't stop thinking about you...I hate it." she half lied. She found it frustrating but deep down she welcomed her fantasies of him.   
"You do not hate it." Floki said with a knowing smile.  
It was like he saw too much of what she hid within herself, it scared her and pleased her in equal measure.   
"You like it." he added with his smile growing ever more sly.   
The way he spoke along with his brazen stare made Beitris shiver. He started a pleasing ache between her legs and the way he smirked told her that he knew exactly what he was doing to her.  
"Just as you like it now..." his voice though never deep took on a huskier timbre.  
Beitris was lost for words, no one had ever spoke to her this way. It was as if he was transforming, gone was his usual manner and in its place stood something more wise and sure, something more otherworldly.   
She could feel herself growing wetter stood before Floki, it felt as though something was goading her to hitch up her dress and sit astride him.   
"You make me burn up." Beitris confessed.

All it would take would be the briefest of contact, a brush of lips, a clasping of hands and they would tumble down on the damp grass to fuck. Floki wanted her, his cock pressed uncomfortably against his raggy garments eager to be freed.  
"Let me touch you.." he spoke breathlessly.  
With shaking hands he gently swooped a lock of her hair over her shoulder and found his hand grasped at the wrist, she pulled him to the longer grass by the pathway.

There was no gentleness in their kisses, clumsy and untrained they roamed each other's mouths before exploring further along exposed necks and clavicles.  
Beitris pressed that part of herself to him, grinding against his hardness making them both gasp. She wanted to sink down on him and feel him deep inside her, she craved the taste and feel of him.   
"I will not last." Floki moaned against her cheek.   
Beitris claimed his mouth and circled her hips a little slower but it was to no avail, Floki bucked his hips and came with a sharp intake of breath.   
Instinct had taken over for Beitris and she rubbed herself against his thigh delighting in the raw sensations, to have Floki underneath her with his cum soaking through his breeches felt like a victory and then she was there. Her heart pounding as she lost herself to her bliss. 

He kissed her hungrily, drawing her closer against him. She felt soft and welcoming with the swell of her breasts pressed against his chest. Floki was all lean hard plains to her gentle curves but they fit so well together.   
Once the storm of their lust had blown over it was Beitris who sat up abruptly.  
"Oh no no no!" the crashing realization that her mother would be waiting and undoubtedly furious had her staggering to her feet.  
"She will kill me..she will kill you." she panicked.  
"I will help you." Floki was unconcerned. This was the happiest he'd felt in a long time. He would face Huld's anger. What was one more beating? He'd had many of those and always recovered. 

"Mother!?" Beitris and Floki had returned to find her home empty and Huld nowhere in sight.  
She rushed to the door and called out again, when she heard her mothers voice relief washed over her. One could never be too cautious when you lived as they did.   
"Beitris! Bring water." Huld yelled.   
The old woman tried to speak but the dryness in her throat made it hard to understand her. Huld had dug with her hands and dagger freeing the woman as best she could.   
"I will tend to you. You'll be walking in no time." Huld looked at the woman's injured leg, it seemed a clean enough break that would be easy to set but wether or not she would be strong enough to last would be another thing.   
"Mother!" Beitris barged through the foliage with the leather drinking bottle.  
"I'm fine, now give me that." Huld took the bottle and carefully dribbled the water into the old woman's mouth. She coughed then spluttered before swallowing.   
After a few gulps she inhaled deeply then muttered to herself.  
Huld knew she shouldn't press her to speak too much but she was curious as to what she was whispering.  
"Rest." she soothed while Beitris stood nearby looking sheepish.  
"He has joyful blood like me." In that moment the old woman spoke clearly and opened her eyes. Beitris was struck by how green they looked.   
"What does that mean?" asked Huld. Her nerves were on edge.   
"You will find out." the old woman croaked.   
It was only when Floki stepped out from the trees that Huld understood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two need to quit their shitty self doubts and get on it already (incidentally that'll be what chapter 5 brings)   
> Floki knows that Beitris wants him but he's still unsure. Beitris just wants him, she's a girl who knows her mind.  
> Meanwhile her mother is knee deep in looking after the "old woman".  
> This chapter has been a pain to write because of the constant interruptions but it's done!

Huld scowled as Floki stood by Beitris, she wasn't mistaking the defiant glint in his eye. Though he said nothing she was sure that he was waiting for her to strike him or worse.  
"Well...now I know why you took your time and do not think to lie to me either of you." her temper was close to erupting at the pair of them but now wasn't the time.  
"Do not stand by idle. We need to move her." Huld snapped.   
The old woman had slipped into semi-consciousness again, whimpering with pain as Huld touched her forehead.  
"Are you both struck? Move!" Huld yelled. Without further instruction both Floki and Beitris did as she told them and before long they had the old woman on Floki's cart. 

Floki began working as soon as the old woman was safely laid up inside Huld's home. There was no doubt that the hut had been storm lashed, he'd done many a repair around the village just like this. Beitris was busying herself with her mothers herb patch. He'd watched her rushing indoors then out again to bring in further items.   
She cast him a smile so honest he felt warmth flow through his work wearied limbs. As dusk drew he had finished his repairs and fixed the gate that kept the goats from wandering. He was about to slip away when Huld's sharp tone caught him off guard.  
"Come and rest."   
He placed his tools in the cart and ducked inside. 

"How is she?" he gestured towards the old woman who lay motionless and pale. Huld shrugged "Time will tell. She is of an age where anything can happen."   
Beitris caught his eye and grinned, this was as friendly as her mother got. The smell of stew had Floki's stomach rumbling, all he'd had today was two cups of honey ale and his mouth watered.  
"Let us sit and eat." Huld gave him a gentle shove towards the table. Floki wasn't going to turn down the offer of a meal and a warm hearth.   
From the corner of the room the old woman's snoring began. Huld cast a glance to Beitris and shook her head.  
"Better save her some, if I strain the meat then she can have the broth." Huld cut off a chunk of bread for Floki who took it from her seemingly shy.  
He wasn't used to this. His Father wasn't much of a cook and he took what he could get if anything was there. Usually there was fish or a rabbit but nothing like this.   
Sometimes Torstein would bring him a small pot of whatever his Mother has cooked the night before but he couldn't recall eating like this in years.   
"Floki?" Beitris had noticed the way his expression had darkened as he became lost in his thoughts.  
"I'm sorry...I must go. Thank you for the food." he rose while giving a nod towards Huld who watched her daughter rise and follow him out the door.  
She exhaled and rubbed her temples. Would she get no peace? 

"Wait!" Beitris called after him. His long legs gave him an unfair advantage and he'd made good ground even while pulling a cart by the time she caught up with him.  
"Why are you running?" Beitris shouted. It was pitch black now and the lights of the village seemed so far away.   
"I'm not." was all he said back to her.  
"Leaving as you did, you know my Mother will not forget such a slight." she complained.   
Floki had to swallow a chuckle at her as she bent forward catching her breath.   
"I gave my time in fixing your Mothers home Beitris. I would say we're even." he told her.  
"But.." Beitris wanted to say more but she found herself grasping for the right words.   
"You should go home." he seemed closed off to her in this moment and a feeling of loss hit her as he spoke.  
"Floki..I.." Beitris began to talk but stopped when he leaned forward and kissed her lips. This time he was sweet, shyer than their tumble in the morning.  
He drew away first leaving her wanting more of him.  
"Go." his tone was gentle yet firm.  
She watched him walk away before turning and making her way home. 

Floki cursed himself inwardly. What was he doing? The gods were never wrong.   
She didn't need to tell him what she wanted. The curve of her lips as she smiled, the way her eyes roamed over him, even the way her breathing changed said more than words could. Be it lust or more that girl wanted him and him alone.   
Things like that didn't happen to Floki.   
Floki wasn't a charmer like Torstein, he couldn't make them laugh like Arne nor could he just offer them a glance like Ragnar and have them approach him.  
Better to avoid her than to risk growing attached then see her grow tired of his strange moods.  
His shoulders slumped as he walked to his Fathers home. 

"That was quick." Huld barely looked up as she dabbed a cloth at the old woman's forehead.  
"I'm tired." Beitris mumbled. She took her dress off and slipped under the blankets and furs hoping that sleep would claim her.   
Huld knew her words would bring little comfort but she still felt the need to speak.  
"My daughter you must never let too much of anyone in your heart. This I say, how you feel now is only a taste of what sorrows menfolk will bring your way if you let them. You are young and know nothing yet and all of this will mean nothing by six moon turns."   
Beitris sighed and pulled the furs up to her chin. Although she'd always trusted her mothers good word this was one time she didn't need to hear it.

The morning brought fresh challenges to Huld's home as the old woman had awoken with a shriek, she flailed her arms and babbled nonsense before wetting herself.  
Huld had seen it before and knew she'd been right in her judgement. This lady would need her full care till she could find out where she came from.  
Beitris had washed and dressed quickly and came to aid her mother in cleaning the woman and taking the cloths and woolen blankets to be washed.  
All morning she had raved and yelled curses at them both, her leg had been set straight and strapped up to set but the way she writhed and bucked would no doubt cause further aggravation to her injury.  
Huld stayed patient, she was used to the ways of the sick and dying. She sighed and spooned the broth into the woman's mouth watching as most of it dribbled down her chin.  
"Eat." she said softly.  
The woman twisted her face away like a fussy child and growled.  
Beitris had seen enough.

 

"Where are you going?" Huld called when she saw her daughter heading to the door.  
"Out. I am stifled and cannot think in here. She won't shut up! Can't you give her something to quieten her?" she seethed.  
"She has had all I can give. Anything more might kill her." Huld replied.  
"Maybe that wouldn't be such bad thing." Beitris snapped.  
As soon as she'd spoke she instantly regretted her words.  
"I learned to heal off my mother and I do not kill those which need my care, do not dishonour me." Huld found herself fighting to remain calm.   
"Why do you always twist my words? Her family might have left her to die." Beitris reasoned. Even though it was an ugly thought to have she knew there could be truth to it.  
Huld silently agreed with her daughter, it wasn't unheard of but not many would commit such a shameful act.   
"I would hope not." was all Huld said. Beitris left her mother to her cares. 

 

The hills offered an escape away from all that troubled her and after a short climb Beitris sat down. Anger and disappointment clouded her mind despite her solitude. The past few days had brought things that she wasn't sure about.   
'You do want him.' her thoughts insisted.   
She couldn't even lie to herself about that.   
"What should I do?" she shouted. Her laughter burst out after she'd spoken.  
She was shouting alone on top of a hill, if anyone was watching they'd say she was crazy. Beitris found she didn't care.  
"You make him come to me!"   
It was a request to the gods and if they cared they might just grant her what she desired.   
"Are you listening?" Beitris felt the wind whipping her hair wildly and it seemed to snatch the breath from her lungs. 

 

Huld breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a long day and she'd had to sew up another stupid fools wounds as well as keep her eye firmly on the old woman.   
She'd slept for a good four hours and then took to watching Huld working. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, that unspoken bond that women always have with each other.   
"Food will be ready soon. My daughter will hopefully be back too...that's if she hasn't ran away with that carpenters boy." Huld gave a soft laugh.  
She'd took to talking to the woman as she worked.   
"Ah to be young." the woman spoke up leaving Huld surprised.  
It wasn't unusual to have these moments within their illness she'd seen it before but the switch from babbling incoherently to this had certainly got her attention.   
"Of course we wouldn't know about that. We haven't ever been in love or suffered the pain of a broken heart..pfft!" Huld was rewarded with a thin chuckle for that remark.   
"As long as men and women walk this earth..." the old woman needn't have finished it.  
"True enough." Huld agreed.  
"Where am I?" the woman asked her.  
"You are safe, we found you in the forest after a storm. Can you remember anything? Your name?" Huld knew we shouldn't press her too much.   
The old woman's face went slack again, it looked as though her very spirit had left her body leaving behind only fear and confusion. Huld decided to let her rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're telling me you spent all day labouring and you have nothing to show for it?" Vilgerd grumbled.  
"It wasn't exactly like that Papa." Floki protested.  
"What was it like then? We had work here to be getting on with, work that is paid for. I am no soft touch Floki, just this once I will let it go but you must always be paid for both work and materials..you know this!" Vilgerd went on.  
Floki was barely listening to his father, he dwelled on the way he'd ran away from the comfort of Huld's hearth and then from Beitris.   
He had ruined it before it had even began and he hated himself for it. Maybe the gods were testing him? 

"FLOKI!" Vilgerd bellowed. He knew when his son wasn't paying attention.  
"I'm listening." Floki said softly.  
"Are you? I do wonder. You sit there with your mind on other things as always..sly and guarded. The thing with you Floki is you say one thing but then do the other." Vilgerd had his suspicions as to what was keeping Floki's thoughts elsewhere and he was certain it wasn't the gods for once.  
"You have your eye on that healers girl don't you?"   
Floki was tempted to say otherwise to his father. He picked at the rabbit meat before him and stayed silent.  
"Do as you will but I will tell you from my own experience that you can never fully know nor trust a woman." Vilgerd's tone suddenly turned bitter.  
"I know." Floki replied flatly.  
What would he know? He was married just once and hardly had women at his feet but whatever he had experienced had clearly left a wound that seeped blackness into his thoughts. Floki could've said all that and more to Vilgerd but he didn't. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You are a fool Floki." Torstein said with a grin. After hearing of Floki's sorry tale all he could do was laugh.   
"So I'm told." Floki never took his friends words to heart, Torstein had his share of failures too. "What do I do?"   
"Take her to the where the grass grows long and sweet then fu.." Torstein began to joke but stopped when he spied the crofters girl he dallied with nearby.   
Floki knew that he'd get no good advice from Torstein now.  
"Honestly? I am not the one to ask my friend. Seek her out." Torstein gave Floki's shoulder a pat as he left to sneak off with the girl.   
It seemed to Floki that none could advise him other than the gods and what would they care of a carpenters boy and his foolish hankerings? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The walk back down the hills and through the wooded areas did much for Beitris's mood. She would make it up to her mother and do more to help.   
Floki wasn't far from her thoughts as she walked home. Inevitably she played out their encounter in her head, imagining the different ways it could've gone if she hadn't been so eager.   
To see him peak underneath her had been glorious and he couldn't have denied that he didn't want her with how he'd reacted. A snatched moment that left her wanting more of him, the feel of his lips along her skin had turned her pliant and wet. His eyes had held hers darkening with need as he had molded her against his body urging her to move against his cock. A ripple of pleasure shot through her as she imagined him between her spread legs.   
How would he fuck? Would he take her rough or tease her till she begged? Beitris had heard from the older village girls of the things they liked, even Huld had told her a little but only by way of warning. It was those thoughts that had begun playing in her head too frequently. She could wait for him. 

She didn't have long to wait. Near to the woods sat Floki, his smile told her he'd been waiting for her. He discarded the stick he'd been whittling and got to his feet.   
The gods had listened.   
"Hello Beitris." he cocked his head to the side while greeting her.   
All her reason was cast aside when she stared back at this strange young man.   
Silently they both slipped away into the cover of the trees.


End file.
